Playfulness
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Pointless oneshot during game piece of fluff featuring Colette, Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos.


A pointless piece of light-hearted fluff featuring Colette, Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos. Set at some point during the game on a random night in an inn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe. I just have an awful lot of plot bunnies.

* * *

Colette smiled as she walked into the inn room she was sharing with Sheena and greeted the summoner. 

"Welcome back," Sheena looked up from the book she was reading then frowned. Colette tipped her head to one side, wondering what had caused the frown.

"Uh oh," the ninja said.

"Uh oh?" Colette asked, beginning to check her clothes to see if the cause of Sheena's frown was some piece of dirt that might have found its way onto her when she'd been out walking earlier. She couldn't see anything obviously wrong and so looked over to the older girl again with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh oh, I see there's a big grin on your face, now I wonder what caused that" Sheena said as Colette giggled. She'd noticed the look in Sheena's eyes that meant that the summoner was in the mood to be silly and playful.

"As a Mizuho ninja and part of an impressive intelligence network I insist I must figure out how it got there," the dark haired girl said, somehow managing to keep a straight face as the little angel began to giggle.

"Hmmm, has Colette been shopping, has she bought herself a new pair of boots perhaps? Hmmm, let me see, no shopping bag and the shoes she's wearing are the ones she left with," Sheena said, acting like a detective trying to get to the bottom of an important mystery. Colette simply continued to giggle.

"Did she win a lot of money at a card game?" Sheena pondered, investigating the contents of Colette's pockets. "Nope, a lot of rubbish. Dog biscuits for Noishe, a yo-yo, a pretty pebble… but not much money."

"Heeey, that's not just any old rubbish, it's _my_ rubbish," Colette playfully protested.

"Wait!" Sheena exclaimed in a manner which suggested she'd suddenly made a breakthrough in solving the mystery. "When you went out for a walk earlier you weren't alone, there was someone with you. It was a boy, wasn't it?"

"Maaaaaybeee," Colette answered in a sing-song voice, giggling. She knew that Sheena knew she'd gone for a walk with Lloyd that evening.

"Hmm, I see I shall have to use an ancient Mizuho interrogation technique to get an answer to this mystery," Sheena grinned, grabbing Colette. She pushed her onto the bed and began to tickle her which caused the blonde to giggle even louder.

"Alright, alright, I admit it, you're right, it was a boy," Colette said, managing to speak between giggles.

"So, what did he do, why the big grin?" Sheena asked, smiling, as she stopped tickling Colette. The two young women sat up then the dark haired girl poked the blonde in a friendly 'look at you, going out for a walk with Lloyd' sort of way.

"Well, we went for a really nice walk, it was so romantic, the stars are really beautiful tonight. We sat and talked for a bit, looking up at the stars and then…" Colette said, her voice trailing off as she mumbled the last few words.

"And then mumble mumble mumble? Go on, tell me," Sheena grinned, poking the small angel's arm.

"He kissed me, a really nice, romantic kiss," Colette said, blushing.

"A romantic kiss eh?" the summoner asked. Colette nodded and made a happy, positive noise.

"Uh oh," Sheena said again.

"Uh oh?" Colette asked, starting to giggle again.

"Some horrible boy is trying to steal you away. He'll drag you to some place far far away and force you to do all of his housework from dawn until dusk, letting you out of the house only to do the shopping, and have lots of children, only allowing you bread and water to eat and drink, and I'll never see you ever again," Sheena exclaimed in a mock-dramatically horrified voice. Colette just fell over laughing loudly knowing that Lloyd wouldn't do that.

"I must protect my little sister from this horrible fate," the summoner exclaimed loudly in a determined tone. Then she grabbed a blanket from the bed and proceeded to wrap Colette up in it. The small angel tried to wriggle out of the fabric but was laughing too hard to manage that.

"I'll take you away and hide you somewhere he'll never find you," Sheena said, slinging Colette over her shoulder. The younger girl protested between giggles, hitting the older girl lightly on the back in a 'put me down' sort of way.

"Where to hide you, where to hide you?" the summoner pondered. "Ah ha, I know, Zelos's bags, they're so scary no one would ever dare look in there."

Colette squeaked and giggled as Sheena left their room and walked down the hall to the room Zelos was sharing with Lloyd. She knocked on the door and waited for one of them to call out, asking who was at the door.

"It's Sheena, let me in, it's important," she yelled back.

Zelos opened the door with a puzzled look on his face. Sheena barged past him and went over to the pile of bags in one corner of the room, setting Colette down beside them. She started to search through them for one large enough to hide Colette in as the redhead asked what was going on.

"I'm on a very important rescue mission. I have to hide Colette from the horrible man who's plotting to take her away to a life of being a domestic slave," Sheena answered, receiving puzzled looks from both Zelos and Lloyd.

"She went out on a walk with someone tonight and, thanks to my super Mizuho intelligence, I've worked out he's planning to take her away to some far away town where we'll never see her again and make her slave away cooking and cleaning from dusk until dawn with no break and only bread and water to eat and drink," she explained further, trying to keep a serious face.

Lloyd laughed, understanding that this was just some mad game the two young women were playing. Zelos shrugged.

"Bud, have you got any idea what's going on?" the redhead asked the younger swordsman.

"As a matter of fact I have, because I'm that horrible villain," Lloyd said, doing a pretend evil laugh as he leapt up from the bed he was sitting on.

"I won't allow you to take my little sister away to such a miserable life, I challenge you to a battle!" Sheena said mock-dramatically, grabbing a pillow.

"I accept your challenge," Lloyd replied, also grabbing a pillow.

A pillow fight ensued. Zelos sat down on his bed, still confused as to what was going on, and Colette started to giggle even more, rolling around and managing to free herself from the blanket.

"Wait," Sheena said suddenly, pausing.

"What?" Lloyd asked. Then he heard the footsteps moving down the hallway that Sheena had heard.

"Quick, hide!" the summoner whispered to Colette as she handed her pillow to Zelos then dived under a bed. The little angel followed her into the darkness under the bed.

"What is all that noise about?" Raine asked angrily as she barged into the room. She looked at Lloyd trying to hide the pillow he was holding behind his back then at Zelos who was looking at the pillow he was now holding in a slightly confused way and then at all the feathers flying around the room.

"Honestly, I thought you two were old enough to behave yourselves and not do something as childlishly stupid as this. Clean up this mess right now," she yelled then slammed the door behind her.

Two giggles floated up from under the bed. The two girls crawled out from underneath the bed, big smiles on their faces.

"We'd better go before she comes back to check that all the feathers have been cleaned up," Sheena said.

"Sorry about the mess," Colette said.

"That's alright, it's only a few feathers to sweep up. That was fun," Lloyd smiled at her. He blushed as Colette kissed him on the cheek then said goodnight as the two young women left the room.

The swordsman turned to Zelos to ask if he knew where they might find a broom. The redhead was still sat on the bed, looking at the pillow that he was still holding with a completely lost expression on his face.

"Bud, I have no idea what the heck just happened here," Zelos said.

The look on his face was one of such bewilderment that Lloyd couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
